The present invention relates generally to a support structure for a hot tub, pool, or spa having a cover.
Pools, hot tubs and spas, hereinafter referred to as "spas," are increasingly used in homes, recreation centers and hotels. When the spas are left exposed to the surroundings, the loss of heat energy and increased maintenance for the removal of debris falling into the spa makes the utilization of a cover desirable. Spa covers utilizable to provide adequate cover are manufactured in a range of sizes and materials of construction.
The problem with all covers, however, is their bulky size and/or weight which makes it difficult to cover and uncover the spa. Removal and replacement of the covers by those who are physically disadvantaged such as individuals who are physically of less than average strength poses a substantial problem.
Some spas have been designed with a specific mechanism particularly operable with a specific type of cover. Such "customized" and specific configurations work well when the spa is purchased with the particular cover and cover lift mechanism, but do not afford the universal applicability necessary for use with existing spas.
What is needed is a system which could be used with a wide variety of existing spa cover and which would enable and facilitate the use of those covers with less effort.